


Take A Chance

by driftingashes



Series: ThVi Works (Because We Need More ThVi Content) [3]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Awkwardness, Blind Date, Coffee, Cuddling & Snuggling, Flirting, Fluff, Gen, No Angst, No Sex, No Smut, Romantic Fluff, Sleepy Cuddles, Thvi - Freeform, ew lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-05
Updated: 2020-02-05
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:54:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 884
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22166716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/driftingashes/pseuds/driftingashes
Summary: Thomas wasn’t sure what he had been expecting when his cousin Remy had set him up on a blind date with a “coworker” from the cafe he worked at, but he certainly wasn’t thinking that Remy’s coworker was going to be a tall, slender, absolutely drop-dead gorgeous boy that wouldn’t look him in the eye. Not that Thomas was complaining.
Relationships: Thomas Sanders (Video Blogging RPF)/Anxiety | Virgil Sanders
Series: ThVi Works (Because We Need More ThVi Content) [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1541026
Comments: 10
Kudos: 80





	Take A Chance

“Hi...uh...are you Thomas?”

Thomas jerked, standing abruptly. “Uh... oh, hey! I assume you’re Virgil?”

The ~~gorgeous~~ boy in front of him nodded, fidgeting nervously with the sleeve of his purple sweater. “That’s me. Um...did you want to go anywhere, or...?”

”We can stay here if you want, but I know a pretty good restaurant just a few blocks from here I’d you’d rather get some food first,” Thomas offered.

”Whichever,” Virgil said, shrugging. “I’m not hungry yet, so...maybe we can stay here for a little? It’s pretty.”

Thomas grinned. “New to the area?”

Virgil shrugged again. “Kind of. I’ve always lived in Florida, but I just recently moved up here. I got a job at a coffeeshop a block from my apartment and somehow ended up here. My coworker said that you were...uhm....”

Thomas chuckled at the awkward look on Virgil’s face. “Lemme guess...he called you babes and said I was interested in tall dark and handsome strangers?”

Virgil side eyed him. “How did you know?” he asked, though he was smirking.

Thomas smiled sheepishly. “Remington Sand is my cousin,” he admitted.

Virgil huffed a laugh. “That makes more sense than what I thought.”

”And what exactly did you think?” Thomas asked curiously.

”That he was a concerned ex.” Virgil rolled his eyes. “My ex boyfriend still texts me asking if I’ve met someone yet. He and I are best friends, we really only dated in the first place to throw my brothers off my trail and get them to stop trying to set me up on dates with some random guy they supposedly met in a bar. I trust a coworker setting me up with a friend more than I’d ever dream of trusting my older brother trying to hook me up with a guy that he doesn’t know from Adam.”

Thomas shrugged. “Personally, I don’t even trust my coworkers to do that. But Rem has never steered me wrong on purpose before, so...here I am.”

”And? What do you think?” Virgil’s tone was playful and teasing, but his worried expression betrayed him.

”I’m very far from disappointed, if that’s what you’re asking. This is the first date I’ve had in almost a year and a half that didn’t end up with me somehow screwing everything over in the first five minutes.”

Thomas glanced behind them, suddenly realizing that they’d been standing on the sidewalk the entire time, and Virgil was starting to shift uncomfortably on one foot.

”You wanna sit down?”

”Sure.” The answer was nonchalant, but the relief that swept over Virgil’s face was proof enough that Thomas should have thought of it earlier. “I have a bad ankle,” he continued.

”What happened? If you don’t mind me asking, of course.”

Virgil waved his concern off. “It’s fine. It really isn’t some big interesting story. My right ankle is weaker than the other - I have abnormally high arches - and I keep rolling it. Haven’t gotten around to getting any orthotics fitted for my shoes. That’s it, really, just me being forgetful.”

”As long as you don’t need a hospital and nothing is, like, broken,” Thomas said.

Virgil waved it off. “No, it’s fine. I just need to remember to take care of it next time I have enough time.”

There was a brief moment of silence as Thomas caught Virgil’s eye. He looked away first, clearing his throat and blurting out the first question that came to mind. “What’s your favorite season?”

“Autumn. Yours?”

”Spring. What’s your favorite animal?”

”Cats. Favorite food?”

”Pizza. You and my brother would get along great, he’s a complete nut for cats.”

They exchanged questions back and forth until the sun started to dip below the horizon. Thomas stood first, holding out a hand for Virgil, who took it gratefully, wincing as he put weight on his ankle.

“Let me walk you home?” Thomas offered.

Virgil smiled softly. “Sure.”

It was only a few blocks to Virgil’s apartment, and Thomas stopped at the doors. “You good to go now?”

”I think I’ve got it from here,” Virgil said, a lock of his purple hair falling into his eyes. Without thinking, Thomas reached out to tuck it behind his ear, and he froze with his hand cupping Virgil’s cheek.

They both blushed, Thomas withdrawing like he’d been burned. “Sorry.”

”Do you...want to meet up again? Maybe this weekend?” Virgil offered. “I can give you my number and we can meet up somewhere in town?”

”Yeah, sure, that would be nice.” Thomas’s eyes widened. “We never got food. Oh my gosh, I’m so sorry!”

Virgil laughed. “It wasn’t a big deal, Thomas. Don’t stress, okay? I had fun.”

Thomas relaxed. “Okay. I...I had fun too.”

”Good.” Virgil handed Thomas’s phone back to him, smirking when Thomas stared at it incredulously.

”My number is in there now. Text me when you get off work tomorrow.”

Virgil stood up on his tip toes and pressed a kiss to Thomas’s cheek, then turned and disappeared into the building before Thomas could collect his thoughts.

His phone chimed, and he opened the message.

 _ **Virgil Storm:** See you next weekend_ 💜

Oh good gods Thomas was going to die of a gay overload before he could get back to his apartment.

 _ **Thomas:** It’s a date._ 🤎


End file.
